El valor de la valentía
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Desde el encuentro entre Akashi y Furihata, todo ha cambiado. Furihata está tratando de decidir si su mejor opción es abandonar el equipo para no causar más problemas, pero cuando vuelva a cruzarse con Akashi y éste le recuerde lo cobarde que siempre ha sido, Furihata decidirá demostrarle la poca valentía que puede sacar. Pareja: Akashi-Furihata.


El partido se encontraba en su máximo auge. La gente gritaba, aplaudía y animaba a los jugadores de la cancha cuando el cambio de jugador llegó sorprendiendo a todo el equipo del Seirin, que no se esperaba un cambio en aquel preciso momento. Todos esperaban ver al sustituto de Izumi, quería saber en quién había pensado su entrenadora capaz de bloquear mínimamente al emperador de la cancha, precisamente a Akashi Seijuuro, pero cuando los ojos de todos se cruzaron con un tembloroso Furihata, no hubo nada más que una creciente tensión y dudas.

El propio Furihata dudaba de sí mismo. Ni siquiera Kagami y Tetsu eran capaces de detener completamente a Akashi, pero se lo habían pedido a él. Mientras caminaba hacia la cancha, sentía las miradas de todos puestas en él y supo en aquel momento, que todas aquellas dudas estaban sobre su espalda, pero no sólo la de ellos, también la de él mismo, porque más que una duda… él sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás sería capaz de enfrentarse y parar a Akashi Seijuuro.

Ante aquella extraña decisión de Riko, los jugadores tan sólo pudieron sonreír y tratar de animar a ese chico que temblaba más a cada paso que daba en dirección al pelirrojo de rostro serio y talante relajado. Ni siquiera le preocupaba quién pusieran frente a él, pero desde luego, cuando vio a Furihata, se asustó mucho menos.

Aomine desde las gradas se extrañó de aquella decisión. Lo único que consiguió hacer fue sonreír a su compañero cuando susurró que Furihata era como un chihuahua frente al león que representaba Akashi. Ni siquiera les merecía la pena observar, todos sabían que le driblaría con suma facilidad, aun sabiendo eso… todas las miradas estaban pendientes de qué haría el Seirin y cuál sería su estrategia.

El árbitro llamó a los jugadores, aunque Akashi miraba a ese chico temblar como nunca ante su presencia. Tan sólo escuchó cómo uno de sus compañeros le avisaba para ir al saque inicial una vez más, pero al moverse un par de pasos, la tímida voz del chico que debía cubrirle llegó a sus oídos una milésima de segundo antes de verle caer al suelo sin que sus piernas pudieran sostenerle presa del pánico.

Akashi, tras mirarle unos segundos y ver que se levantaba tratando de hablar con él, acabó por pasar olímpicamente. Ante sus ojos tan sólo era un chiquillo débil al que podía pasar con facilidad.

El partido dio inicio una vez más y como todo el mundo supuso, Akashi ni siquiera dudó un segundo, dio un paso hacia delante botando el balón frente a él obligando a Furihata a dar un traspié atrás, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo mientras el pelirrojo se apresuraba a driblarle para ir a canasta.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que ese débil chico que había tropezado con sus propios pies, se ponía en pie con toda la rapidez que podía para ir a cubrir a su compañero, reduciéndole el espacio para realizar un nuevo "Rompecinturas", como él y sus compañeros llamaban a su habilidad de driblar tan rápido.

No podía creerse que Kagami estuviera frente a él, con sus ojos inmersos en la "Zona". Akashi miró hacia atrás comprobando que ese chico le impedía moverse una vez más para tomar impulso y driblar a Kagami, debería ingeniar otro truco o pasar el balón a alguno de sus compañeros, por lo que observó toda la situación con su ojo crítico de emperador. Al final, tras evaluar la situación, pasó la pelota hacia uno de sus compañeros evitando así el bloqueo de Kagami.

Durante los siguientes minutos de partido, no se quitó de encima a Furihata, aunque era fácil de driblar, el chico seguía insistiendo en perseguirle por toda la cancha. Un esfuerzo inútil es lo único que era para Akashi, pero aun así, reconocía que pese al miedo que le tenía ese chico, al menos estaba esforzándose en tratar de seguir sus rápidos movimientos aunque no tuviera éxito alguno.

El equipo del Seirin pidió una vez más tiempo muerto. Todos sabían que Tetsu estaba decaído, esa nueva sombra que jugaba en el campo había conseguido robarle su poca presencia. Tetsu, sentado en el banquillo, trataba de encontrar una forma para volver a dominar su terreno, volver a esconderse en sus sombras, pero la gente no lo ponía fácil. Seguían viéndole, ese tal Chihiro le había hecho llamativo y no sabía cómo regresar a su invisibilidad.

Fue precisamente en ese cambio, cuando Furihata entró junto a sus compañeros para escuchar las palabras y las instrucciones de Riko. Sus manos cayeron sobre el banquillo de madera, consiguiendo que todos sus compañeros posaran los ojos sobre él preocupados por aquel temblor que invadía todo su cuerpo. Pese a tratar de incorporarse, sus piernas se negaban a responder, no quería volver a enfrentarse a Akashi aunque su cabeza decía que debía salir al campo una vez más y tratar de frenar al as del Rakuzan.

Nunca en su vida había sudado tanto como en aquel momento y hasta sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de algo… no debía ser nada fácil frenar a Akashi Seijuuro, porque Furihata, pese a ser solamente un novato, no era precisamente uno de los que menos resistencia tenían, debería haber aguantado más minutos de partido y sin embargo, estaba destrozado. Akashi era sumamente imponente, sostener su sola mirada ya era todo un reto, pero aguantar su calma, sus marcajes y su forma de driblar, debía ser horrible.

Riko pronunció las palabras que todos pensaban, Furihata no volvería a salir en la siguiente parte. Aquello hizo que el muchacho se girase a mirarla, que tratase de convencerla de que estaba bien para volver, pero no, no lo estaba y todos lo sabían, el propio Furihata lo sabía. Cuando el nuevo pitido para volver al campo sonó, Furihata no les acompañó. Se sentó en el banquillo al lado de un desolado Tetsu y colocando la toalla encima de su cabeza, lloró por la impotencia.

El partido dio inicio y entonces, las lágrimas de Furihata se hicieron presentes con más fuerza. Se sentía tan cobarde, sólo había temblado frente a aquel chico que se había reído, se había burlado de él, ni siquiera se había esforzado para driblarle. Se sentía patético, un completo inútil sin valentía alguna.

¿Cómo podía sentir tanta desigualdad con otro estudiante de primer año? Casi nunca se permitía a los de primer año jugar, pero ahí estaban Kagami y Tetsu como los ases del equipo, frente a él había estado Akashi, dirigiendo a todo un equipo de veteranos e indicándoles qué jugadas debían realizar, haciendo los pases perfectos para su equipo. Había visto competir a Aomine, a Kise, a Midorima, hasta a Murasakibara y Himuro… ¿Por qué había tanta diferencia entre ellos y él? Quizá fuera porque él seguía teniendo vergüenza, seguía siendo sólo un cobarde que no creía en sus posibilidades, que no creía en sí mismo y en su capacidad para hacer las cosas bien, carecía de una actitud y una autoestima que los demás tenían.

Akashi simplemente… era muy bajito para jugar al baloncesto, pero también era demasiado grande en sus cualidades, en su autoconfianza, en su autosuficiencia, sabía lo que quería y lo perseguía hasta conseguirlo. Esa actitud le hacía grande, le hacía el mejor en todo lo que se proponía. Había logrado hasta apartar a Tetsu de aquel campo gracias a ese nuevo " _modelo mejorado del sexto hombre fantasma_ ".

Los sollozos y los lamentos de Furihata llegaron hasta los oídos de Tetsu, quien al escucharle disculparse por no haber podido enfrentarse al as del Rakuzan, no pudo hacer otra cosa que colocar su mano sobre el hombro de aquel chico tratando de consolarle con la poca esperanza que le quedaba al propio chico fantasma.

\- Anímate, esto no ha terminado. Hay que reponerse. Podemos ganar.

\- Pero… Akashi… yo no pude pararle.

\- Poca gente podría hacerlo, ni siquiera yo ni la mitad de nuestro equipo, quizá sólo Kagami pueda hacerlo. Aun así, has aguantado bien, has conseguido que no pueda utilizar su "rompecinturas" y has dado una oportunidad al equipo para recuperar unos puntos que necesitábamos. Ha sido un buen trabajo.

Aquellas palabras de ánimo consiguieron incorporar alguna alegría en Furihata, aunque éste aún no estaba del todo satisfecho con su trabajo. Había entrado al equipo pensando que sería bueno, que podría aprender y mejorar, pero se daba cuenta de que el camino a la cima era duro. Otra cosa que le había preocupado en aquella cancha fue Akashi. Él siempre había querido ser popular entre las chicas, convertirse en un gran jugador y que todas le siguieran, pero encontrarse con Akashi había hecho que cambiase en cierta manera su perspectiva, por alguna razón, ahora sólo buscaba la admiración de una persona, la de ese pelirrojo que ni siquiera se percataba de su existencia.

El partido fue largo y lleno de emoción. Por lo menos, Tetsu sí volvió al campo y demostró que podía volver a las sombras, que podía seguir perfectamente los pasos de Kagami y anticiparse así a los de Akashi que trataría de driblar a su compañero por el lado contrario. Aquel movimiento, pilló por sorpresa a Akashi, tanto… que toda su voluntad cedió de golpe.

Furihata jamás pensó ver a un Akashi tan desanimado, a uno que jugaba sin apenas sentimiento ni pasión. Era la primera vez que alguien le detenía y había sido una simple sombra, alguien que jamás esperó que le detuviera. Por un momento, Furihata sintió la tristeza y el desánimo de aquel chico, pero no dijo nada, tenían opción a ganar el partido y aunque aquel pelirrojo jamás se fijase en él, por alguna extraña razón, los ojos de Furihata ya se habían posado sobre la figura del emperador.

Por alguna razón, aquel castaño de llorosos ojos no podía apartar la mirada del banquillo del Rakuzan. Observaba a Akashi, sentado entre sus compañeros, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y desanimado. Todos sus compañeros estaban perdiendo la confianza en él, estaban viéndole flaquear y eso era algo que Akashi no podía permitirse si quería mantener el título de "Emperador". Fue Chihiro Mayuzumi quien consiguió sacarle de aquel ensimismamiento. Furihata escuchó claramente cómo le llamaba " _patético_ " y le insistía en que no iban a consolarle igual que él no lo hacía cuando ellos cometían errores. Se sintió mal por Akashi, pero al ver que reaccionaba ante las palabras de su compañero, algo dentro de su corazón se alegró, el partido no terminaba allí porque Akashi volvía con fuerzas renovadas.

Pese a la dificultad del partido, finalmente, la combinación de todos, el esfuerzo y las ganas, sumado a la nueva " _zona_ " que Tetsu consiguió abrir para todo su equipo, el Seirin fue el ganador de aquel partido por un único punto de diferencia.

A la hora de saludar al resto de jugadores, extrañamente, a Furihata le tocó casi frente a Akashi. No hubo contacto visual entre ellos, Akashi se concentraba en mirar a Tetsu y a Kagami, a ese dúo que había conseguido arrebatarle el partido. Algo dentro de Furihata se rompió, quizá saber que aquellos ojos jamás se fijarían en alguien tan insignificante como él, en un chico que temblaba y no tenía valor para enfrentarle. La única vez que estuvieron en contacto fue cuando se despidieron estrechándose las manos todos los jugadores. Veía aproximarse a Akashi en la fila de su equipo, dando la mano uno a uno hasta que llegó a la de Furihata, pero éste ni siquiera le miró pese al a sonrisa y la admiración que Furihata le profesaba.

Todos se marcharon a sus vestuarios para cambiarse y aquella vez fue la última que Furihata vio a ese pelirrojo. Se detuvo en mitad del campo mientras las gradas se vaciaban, pero a él le dio igual, ni siquiera el ruido le podía sacar de aquel trance en el que estaba. Miraba la fuerte espalda de Akashi, aquel número cuatro marcharse y desaparecer finalmente por la puerta del vestuario. Sólo entonces, él empezó a caminar con cierta tristeza hacia su vestuario. Nadie habría dicho que aquel día el Seirin había ganado si se hubieran fijado en la triste mirada de Furihata, pero todos estaban demasiado contentos como para percatarse de aquello.

Un mes había pasado desde aquel partido, un mes lleno de indecisiones, dudas y una absoluta tristeza que se reflejaban en el rostro de un Furihata que siempre había mostrado su mejor sonrisa. Ese mes había sido duro para él. Descubrir que el equipo podía seguir sin ti nunca era una noticia fácil de asimilar, pero así se sentía, a cada entrenamiento que iba veía cómo todos mejoraban, excepto él. Había llegado a su límite y encima… no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen de Akashi marchándose al vestuario tras haber sido derrotado.

Riko estaba empeñada en mejorar todo lo posible porque no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el Seirin perdiera ni un solo partido. Kagami era uno de los más animados, siempre que hubiera un desafío, allí estaba él junto a su sombra, pero los demás, tan sólo esperaban el regreso de Teppei con impaciencia. Deseaban verle jugar de nuevo una vez se recuperase de su operación. En cuanto a Furihata, allí sentado en el banquillo mientras todos se duchaban, él pensaba si estaba bien permanecer en el equipo, si sería realmente de ayuda o era mejor abandonar. Akashi ya le había dejado claro que no valía nada.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – escuchó que le preguntaba un dulce y apacible voz. La reconoció enseguida como la de Tetsu.

\- Sí – sonrió Furihata.

\- ¿No vas a ducharte con los demás?

\- Ahora iba. Me he quedado absorto unos segundos – fingió estar bien.

\- Esta noche hemos quedado todos para ir a practicar a la cancha del río. ¿Vas a venir?

\- No lo sé.

\- Venga, anímate y vente un rato.

\- De acuerdo – acabó aceptando.

Furihata fue el último en ducharse y terminar de arreglarse, pero no le importó tampoco a nadie. Todos sabían que a las siete habían quedado en la cancha, así que uno a uno, tal y como iban terminando de arreglarse, salían por la puerta con la tranquilidad de que se verían unas horas después. Furihata aprovechó que estaba solo para practicar él solo en la cancha durante una hora más. Ni siquiera se había puesto el uniforme, sólo quería hacer unos lanzamientos, preguntar y dejar al azar la fortuna de su destino. Encestar era quedarse en el equipo, no hacerlo era abandonar. No pudo terminar sus cien lanzamientos, porque ése era el número que se había marcado.

La alarma de su reloj sonó avisándole que debía marcharse de la cancha, que debía irse al parque donde sus compañeros le esperaban. Miró su bolsa ya arreglada cerca del banquillo y la cogió llevándose consigo aquella pelota que había encestado cuarenta y dos canastas y había fallado cuarenta y una. Le quedaban diecisiete lanzamientos y en esos debía tomar una respuesta sobre qué hacer.

Caminó por la calle con la bolsa al hombro. Apenas sentía los brazos de tantos lanzamientos consecutivos, pero le daba igual, seguramente seguiría siendo un reserva incluso cuando jugaban entre ellos, así que no tendría que lanzar mucho.

Cruzó la gran avenida llena de gente y observó frente a él un supermercado. Decidió entrar un segundo a comprar una botella de refresco y luego, ir directamente al parque. Se notaba que era viernes por la cantidad de gente que había allí comprando y caminando por la calle, todos se preparaban para iniciar con buen pie el fin de semana, todos iban en sus pensamientos, inmersos en sus planes y nadie se percataba de los demás. El mismo Furihata pensaba simplemente en sus diecisiete tiros que le quedaban para tomar la decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida o que haría que permaneciera estático donde ya estaba.

Alzó la mano para coger una de las botellas cuando sintió que otra mano rozaba la suya y agarraba la botella que él pensaba coger. Al girarse, se sonrojó al instante observando a Akashi. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Furihata estaba allí, ni que le había robado con descaro aquella botella. Por un momento quiso decirle algo, quiso estallar y soltarle a ese chico que estaba allí, que le había quitado la botella que era suya, pero no pudo. Él nunca había sido un chico que se caracterizase por su valor. Era tímido, se ruborizaba enseguida, demasiado introvertido para dirigirle la palabra a alguien como Akashi y mucho menos… para recriminarle una acción.

Observó una vez más cómo esa espalda se alejaba de él. Aquel chico llevaba su refresco en la mano. Suspiró intentando dejar de temblar y cogió otra botella. No había nada que hacer, porque él no se atrevía a hablarle a Akashi y mucho menos, cuando iba rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo.

Furihata esperaba en la cola pacientemente cuando una novela llamó su atención. Era de esas novelas históricas que tanto le gustaba leer a Tetsu y por la portada, algo le impulsó a cogerla. Seguramente podría leer mientras su equipo disfrutaba del baloncesto, pero entonces, de nuevo una mano se adelantó quitándole el libro y no sólo eso… ese pelirrojo ni le había visto o quizá sí y le importó muy poco pasar delante de él en la fila.

Estaba cansado de que Akashi viera tan poca cosa en él, que no le tuviera en cuenta y que hiciera lo que quisiera. Le había quitado el refresco, ahora la novela y además… el sitio en la fila. La ira recorría sus venas y estuvo durante unos minutos recogiendo todo el valor que tenía en su interior para decirle algo, pero cuando por fin lo tuvo, Akashi ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del supermercado junto a su equipo tras haber pagado. Aquello dejó desolado a Furihata, nunca tendría el valor de decirle las cosas a Akashi y mucho menos… de soltarle la bomba que había mantenido en secreto desde el partido. Le quería.

Había días que pensaba que era mejor no decirle nada, al fin y al cabo, era completamente invisible a sus ojos. Sin embargo, otros días pensaba que quizá, había una mínima oportunidad que si llegase a poder hablar con él, ese pelirrojo se fijaría en él, claro que luego volvía a la realidad y desestimaba la idea.

Muchas veces se había cruzado con él por la calle, pero jamás hablaron. Akashi ni siquiera lanzó una furtiva mirada hacia el joven y eso desanimaba cada día más a un escéptico Furihata. Adelantó un poco en la fila y pagó lo que llevaba para ir a jugar con su equipo.

El parque no estaba lejos, sólo había que cruzar un par de calles, pero para sorpresa de Furihata, cuando llegó, sus compañeros no habían tenido otra mejor idea que retar al equipo de Akashi a un partido. Suspiró frustrado, por más que trataba de olvidarse de ese chico, más se lo cruzaba y más desapercibido pasaba para él. Se sentó en las gradas al lado de Tetsu y sacó la botella de refresco dando un sorbo a ella. Estaba sediento.

Akashi estaba en el campo jugando contra Kagami cuando sus ojos se desviaron un instante hacia las gradas. Justo al lado de Kuroko, aquel chico que siempre temblaba como un flan al verle estaba bebiendo la misma marca de refresco que la suya. Sonrió extrañado, porque hasta era la botella de la misma tienda a la que había ido hacía unos minutos.

\- ¿Estás distraído, Akashi? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Hasta distraído puedo contigo – sonrió.

Kagami miró hacia donde los ojos de Akashi se habían distraído un segundo y entendió que debía estar mirando a Tetsu, que leía un libro sin interesarse en lo más mínimo en el partido. Luego vio a Furihata allí sentado y sonrió. Menos mal que había llegado, porque hacía ya un rato que les hacía falta un base y él era el único capaz de jugar.

\- Ey, Koki – gritó Kagami – cierra ese libro y vente a jugar.

Furihata casi escupió el refresco al escuchar aquello y Tetsu miró hacia él percatándose por primera vez que estaba allí. Furihata no podía creerse que le estuvieran pidiendo algo así y menos a él. No tenía ninguna habilidad especial en el campo y además, temblaba como nunca al estar frente a Akashi. Miró su libro entre las piernas, ni siquiera lo había llegado a abrir pero Kagami había intuido que se pondría a leer porque nadie le sacaría al campo.

\- ¿En serio vas a sacar al base? - preguntó Akashi rascándose la cabeza – ya sabes que no es rival para mí. Le driblaré enseguida.

\- Pero no te moverás tanto.

\- Pero, Kagami… - susurró Furihata – yo sólo soy un jugador de apoyo.

\- Tienes cautela y sensatez, eres el único aquí capaz de controlar el ritmo de juego, así que confío en ti.

Kagami le dio una palmada en la espalda y se marchó de allí corriendo dejándole frente a Akashi. Fue instantáneo, tan sólo cruzar sus ojos, todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle como si no hubiera un mañana. Akashi sonrió, ese chico tenía algo que le hacía sonreír, quizá esos nervios que llevaba por dentro cada vez que le veía.

\- Así que bebes la misma marca de refresco que yo.

\- Eh… sí. Tú… tú… - susurró tratando de echarle en cara que le había robado la botella hacía unos minutos, pero Akashi, al ver que tardaba tanto en decir algo, dio media vuelta y se fue en busca de sus compañeros y la pelota.

Furihata trató de seguirle cuando cayó al suelo tropezando con sus propios pies, algo que hizo reír de nuevo a un asombrado Akashi que no esperaba que ese chico siguiera con su torpeza. Quizá para Furihata tan sólo fuese otra burla más, pero para Akashi, aquello había sido una sonrisa sincera, le hacía gracia ese chico, estaba tan nervioso ante él que no era capaz de coordinar sus movimientos, no podía evitar sonreír porque le recordaba un poco a él cuando era joven y veía a su ídolo, las palabras se le trababan, los pies dejaban de funcionar correctamente, era exactamente lo mismo que le ocurría a ese chico.

El pelirrojo siguió corriendo y pidió el pase de la pelota a su compañero. Furihata, que se levantó con rapidez, trató de bloquear el camino a Akashi, pero éste, echando un paso hacia atrás, hizo que Furihata cayese sentado al suelo al tratar de volver sobre sus pasos para bloquearle. No tuvo problemas en driblarle, pero cuando quiso driblar a Kagami frente a él, se dio cuenta de que Furihata ya estaba levantado y le bloqueaba una vez más para hacer su famoso movimiento del "rompecinturas", así que tuvo que pasar la pelota a otro compañero al no ver oportunidad de tiro.

Jugaron apenas unos minutos, pero para Furihata fueron como horas. Tratar de seguir a Akashi era prácticamente misión imposible. Se movía por todo el campo, pasaba, driblaba, lanzaba, no había nada que él no fuera capaz de hacer y desde luego, no había nada que él fuera capaz de hacer para bloquear a ese pelirrojo. Cuando acabaron de jugar, todos sonrieron y se dieron las gracias mutuamente por el rato divertido que habían pasado.

El castaño observó a todos recoger y empezar a marcharse, pero Akashi, al ver que Furihata aún se quedaba en aquella pista pese a estar oscureciendo, observó unos segundos. Lanzaba a canasta y su postura no era la mejor aunque parecía tener una buena base. Quizá con un poco de esfuerzo, paciencia y entrenamiento, ese chico llegaría a ser bueno. Le faltaba confianza en sí mismo, algo que no era fácil de lograr. Por primera vez sintió un poco de lástima por él, no iba a conseguir la autoestima que necesitaba si siempre le emparejaban contra Akashi, le aplastaría y lo único que haría sería demostrarle lo penoso que era en comparación. Ese chico necesitaba llenarse de confianza, empezar a pensar que podía lograr las cosas.

\- Tienes mal colocado el codo y vas a fallar la canasta – le dijo Akashi desde cierta distancia, algo que hizo bloquearse a Furihata – sube un poco más el codo antes de lanzar.

El chico se había paralizado por completo, no esperaba que Akashi se quedase y que le hablase, mucho menos que le ayudase. No sabía qué hacer así que Akashi, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, dejó la bolsa de deporte en el suelo una vez más y se acercó a Furihata dando un ligero golpe en su codo para que lo subiera.

\- Ahora lanza – le susurró cerca del oído.

Furihata lo hizo aunque el tiro falló, claro que los dos sabían que no era por la posición de su codo, sino por lo nervioso que estaba y ese tremendo temblor de su cuerpo que le impedía apuntar.

\- Creo que debería marcharme, conmigo aquí no acertarás ni un lanzamiento – sonrió Akashi – ya volveremos a vernos.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – preguntó Furihata mirando la pelota rebotar en el suelo hasta quedarse estática. Akashi se sobresaltó ante aquello.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Akashi esta vez dudando de la pregunta del chico.

\- Porque soy tu rival.

\- ¿Mi rival? – preguntó Akashi riéndose y es que no podía evitarlo, por mucho que ese chico mejorase, él seguiría siendo mejor, había un mundo de diferencia entre las habilidades de ambos – No cambiará mucho que te ayude en un par de cosas a que no lo haga. Tienes talento, pero te falta pulir muchas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada contra vosotros? – preguntó frustrado y tembloroso – siempre seré derrotado y…

\- Porque no tienes valor para hacer las cosas – aquello sobresaltó a Furihata – te falta valentía para enfrentarte al mundo, para coger lo que crees que te pertenece, para luchar por la victoria, es más fácil rendirse que enfrentarse a lo que te asusta. Cuando aprendas la importancia de la valentía, entonces todo cambiará en tu mundo – le aclaró Akashi cogiendo la bolsa de deporte nuevamente y tras colocarla en su hombro, se marchó de allí.

Aquellas palabras habían dejado helado a Furihata. Siempre supo que la valentía no era lo suyo, que a veces por mucho que se esforzase no era suficiente y por algún motivo, las palabras que Akashi le había ofrecido habían llegado muy hondo. Quizá era hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos, de enfrentarse a sus miedos pero su miedo era ni más ni menos…que Akashi. Soñaba con confesarse, con decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero no podía, sabía que él se reiría, que le despreciaría y se burlaría por su debilidad.

Segundos transcurrieron hasta que Furihata estuvo completamente seguro de que Akashi ya no aparecería por allí. Fue entonces cuando lanzó la pelota de la forma en que él le había dicho y encestó la canasta número quince. Sólo por dos puntos iba ganando su opción de quedarse en el equipo, pero tras aquella canasta… todas las demás empezaron a fallar una a una y no porque no pudieran entrar, sino porque el mismo Furihata se había recluido en unos peligrosos recuerdos.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Furihata no podía creerse que en aquel brillante y soleado día, su entrenadora le hiciera acompañar a Tetsu simplemente para vigilarle. Se suponía que él debería estar entrenando con los demás, pero Riko no terminaba de fiarse y quería que alguien fuera con Tetsu y averiguase por qué durante todo aquel día, se había comportado tan extraño._

 _El camino fue silencioso, Tetsu no era de las personas más habladoras precisamente, así que el trayecto se hizo más largo de lo que esperaba en un principio. Cuando Tetsu cesó su caminar, Furihata entró en pánico al ver a la generación de los milagros allí reunida. Lo único que pensó fue que quería irse a casa. Él jamás había estado frente a la generación de los milagros, al menos no frente a todos allí reunidos y eso le tensaba, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso al estar rodeado de los ases del baloncesto pese a que el capitán no había llegado aún._

 _Todos hablaban con naturalidad y ni siquiera se percataron de él. Kise no paraba de mirar el móvil mientras Aomine se quejaba por la espera y la tardanza de Akashi. Por otro lado, Midorima había traído su utensilio de la suerte para ese día, unas afiladas tijeras que Murasakibara trató de robarle durante unos segundos para poder abrir su bolsa de patatas, en cambio, Midorima no le permitió cogerlas. Para todos los allí presentes, no cabía duda que traer unas tijeras era peligroso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Akashi aún tenía que venir y todos conocían su mal genio._

 _El móvil de Kise sonó en aquel momento llamando la atención de Aomine. Ambos habían entrenado juntos mucho tiempo y eran grandes amigos pese a que Kise veía en Aomine un rival a batir, su mentor, al único al que de verdad quería superar en aquellos ágiles movimientos de su estilo particular de baloncesto callejero._

\- _¿Otra vez está sonando tu móvil? – se quejó Aomine_ _-_ _¿Es Akashi? Ya llega tarde._

\- _No, es una de mis fans – dijo Kise con una ligera sonrisa, algo que hizo resoplar a Aomine. No había remedio para Kise._

 _Tetsu era el único que no había hablado todavía excepto para contestar a Murasakibara que él tampoco tenía unas tijeras que dejarle. Por otro lado, Furihata se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, toda la generación de los milagros estaba allí reunida, todos los ases del baloncesto. No podía decidirse por uno u otro que le impusiera más que otro, todos eran orgullosos, arrogantes y parecían tenerse una confianza abrumadora._

\- _Lamento la demora – se escuchó frente a Tetsu encima de las escaleras, justo por detrás de Aomine y de Kise._

 _Los ojos de Furihata se posaron sobre los del recién llegado. Akashi estaba allí, con su cabello ligeramente largo, con aquel flequillo que cubría levemente aquellos ojos tan hipnóticos. Escuchó a Tetsu dirigirse a él como "Akashi-kun" y observó cómo todos se giraban a mirar a su antiguo capitán. Ni siquiera Aomine se atrevía a decir alguna palabra frente a él._

 _Para Furihata, fue simplemente sorprendente. Se había imaginado de mil maneras a Akashi, pero realmente… nunca esperó que fuera un chiquillo de su estatura, prácticamente de la misma altura que Tetsu. Siempre había pensado que él era un base bajito y quizá por eso no era tan bueno, pero viendo a Akashi igual que él, sabiendo lo bueno que era, supo que la estatura no tenía nada que ver con su estilo de juego._

 _El corazón le latía a mil por hora y más aún cuando Akashi se dirigió hacia él concretamente para exigirle y ordenarle que se marchase de allí. Quería hacerlo, escuchar aquella imponente voz una vez era suficiente para darse cuenta de que debía irse cuando antes, pero sus piernas no se movían, estaba paralizado en el sitio. Tetsu miró a Furihata con preocupación pero tan sólo le dio tiempo a pronunciar su apellido cuando la gran mano de Kagami chocó contra el cabello del castaño revolviéndoselo con suavidad._

\- _Así que estabais aquí. Imagino que tú debes de ser Akashi – comentó Kagami dando un par de pasos hacia el capitán de la generación de los milagros que continuaba encima de las escaleras._

\- _Kagami – susurró Tetsu hacia él._

\- _¿Tú eres Kagami? – preguntó extrañado al escuchar a Tetsu decir el nombre del otro pelirrojo._

 _Todos observaron a Akashi bajar aquellos peldaños con su elegancia habitual. Con tranquilidad pero con la cabeza bien alta, porque al fin y al cabo, Akashi era simplemente perfecto o al menos, a todos se lo parecía. Al llegar hasta Midorima, le pidió las tijeras y éste, asustado por el carácter de Akashi, preguntó con una voz algo temblorosa para qué las quería. Akashi sonrió explicándole que su cabello estaba un poco largo pero en cuanto las tuvo en la mano, las cogió con fuerza atacando con ellas a un distraído Kagami que tuvo el tiempo justo de separarse, aun así… un corte se hizo en su mejilla empezando a sangrar de inmediato._

\- _Kagami – gritó Tetsu asustado por él._

 _Aquella actitud asustó aún más a un ya de por sí asustado Furihata. Aquel chico era guapo, astuto pero también peligroso. Aquel día fue el día en que se enamoró pero también, el día en que entendió que jamás podría ser sincero con ese chico, porque era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y tenía a mano unas tijeras. Quizá desde aquel momento fue cuando su temblor por la generación de los milagros incrementó tanto, que ya no había forma de dejar de temblar en su presencia._

 _Se notaba que hasta Tetsu estaba tenso y Kagami aterrorizado por aquel atentado que había sufrido por parte del capitán de la que una vez fue la generación de los milagros. ¿Cómo no iba a estar tenso Furihata? Hasta Tetsu lo estaba en aquel momento, se le veía preocupado por Kagami y, aun así, todos observaron cómo Akashi cogía mejor las tijeras y empezaba a cortarse el flequillo comentando que lo tenía muy largo a la vez que le daba una lección de superioridad a un asustado Kagami. Tetsu ya no volvió a decir nada, tan sólo observó aquella escena hasta que todos se retiraron._

\- _Vámonos – dijo Tetsu colocando la mano sobre el hombro de Kagami._

\- _S-sí – fue lo único que consiguió articular el pelirrojo observando todavía cómo el resto de la generación se marchaba._

 _Aquel día, Furihata tuvo muy claro que no quería enfrentarse a Akashi. Podía ser muchas cosas y era posible que tuviera buenas cualidades, todos le admiraban, pero también se le temía. No era un chico que actuase porque sí sin más, todo lo hacía por un único motivo… seguir siendo el capitán de todos ellos, controlarlos a todos así fuera a base de infundir su miedo._

 _Furihata observó a Kagami marcharse junto a Tetsu en dirección contraria a por donde se habían ido los demás, seguramente ni siquiera querrían estar cerca de Akashi después de lo que había ocurrido, pero él, por alguna extraña razón, pese al miedo que había sentido, una fuerza mayor le impedía moverse, viendo por primera vez aquella espalda con el nombre del Rakuzan impreso en la chaqueta blanca. En aquel momento… no imaginó que sería lo que más vería de Akashi Seijuuro, su espalda. Pese a saber que aquel chico estaba muy lejos de él tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, esa extraña sensación no desaparecía, estaba convencido de que había sentido algo por él, algo que quizá debería descubrir en su próximo encuentro._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

¡ _Siempre a su espalda_! Era lo único que podía pensar Furihata observando el balón de baloncesto en sus manos. Nunca podría alcanzar a ese chico y lo peor era que él tenía razón en todas y cada una de sus palabras, era un cobarde, temblaba al estar frente a él y jamás sacaría el valor para hacer realidad sus sueños. Nunca llegaría a exponerle lo que sentía por él si seguía por ese camino.

Miró una vez más la canasta y otra vez el balón. Estaba decidido, iba a dejar de ser un cobarde y se lo demostraría a ese engreído de Akashi que siempre le llamaba patético y le exigía marcharse del campo. Lanzó a canasta una última vez, ahora mucho más decidido que antes observando cómo la bola entraba perfecta, sin siquiera tocar el aro. Un tiro limpio. Sonrió y cogió el balón con rapidez guardando la botella y el libro en su bolsa de deporte para salir corriendo. Estaba convencido de que si se daba prisa, aún podía alcanzar al equipo del Rakuzan. Esta vez nada le detendría, iba a confesarle todo a ese engreído chico aunque éste le humillase.

Sus pisadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquel parque, el ruido de las hojas secas al romperse por el peso de sus zapatillas cuando pisaba. Agarró con fuerza el balón de baloncesto para evitar perderlo en la carrera pero no se detuvo. Akashi vivía lejos y seguramente sería el último en irse de todos sus compañeros. Debían haber cogido el camino del río, así que se apresuró. Tomó uno de los atajos y salió justo delante de ellos. Se armó de valor y volvió a correr viendo cómo se despedían de Kotaro Hayama. Parecía una despedida bastante lenta, porque Kotaro no paraba de hablar pese a que el resto de chicos iniciaban la marcha de nuevo. Ninguno se fijó en Furihata que venía corriendo hacia ellos y atravesaba a todos hasta lanzar el balón a los brazos de Akashi. ¡ _Lo primero siempre era protegerse de la furia de Akashi_! O eso pensaba Furihata.

Akashi vio aquella pelota llegar hasta él, no había nada que se le escapase a su ojo de emperador, claro que al cogerla, sus manos quedaron inevitablemente ocupadas con la pelota apoyada en su pecho y sin entender nada. El equipo de Akashi le miró sorprendido justo en el momento en que Furihata sin poder frenar ya, acababa besando con pasión a aquel chico pelirrojo que abría los ojos desconcertados por lo que sucedía.

Todo el Rakuzan se quedó paralizado al instante. Era imposible haber previsto algo así y al ver los ojos de Akashi, todos supieron que ni siquiera él y su ojo, habían podido ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

Furihata ni siquiera se atrevió a continuar aquello, había pensado mucho mientras corría cómo iba a decírselo y al final… tanto valor había reunido que las palabras ni siquiera salieron, acabó aceptando la opción más peligrosa, robarle aquel beso que dejaría las cosas más que claras. Al separarse de él, el rubor se hizo presente pero también el miedo. Un único arrebato de valor es lo que había tenido, ahora necesitaba salir de allí y cuanto antes mejor. Motivado por los confusos y asombrados rostros de los demás miembros del Rakuzan, supo que Akashi iba a matarle en aquel momento, así que empezó a correr pasando de ellos, dándose cuenta de que iba en dirección contraria, así que le tocó volver. Sólo se detuvo un segundo para recuperar su pelota de las manos de un paralizado Akashi que aún estaba tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría y del asombro del resto de presentes.

Ya se alejaba de todos con su pelota y el robo del beso cuando escuchó al fondo el estallido de las carcajadas de los miembros del Rakuzan, claro que Akashi no reía tanto, él era una víctima de todo aquello.

Cabreado como estaba por no haber previsto algo así, apretó los puños consiguiendo que todo su equipo cesase toda risa. Miró a Mayuzumi, él era el único que estaba serio, pero levemente sonrojado sin creerse tampoco que alguien pudiera ser tan idiota como para hacerle algo así a su capitán.

\- Es chico muerto – aclaró Mayuzumi empezando a caminar.

\- ¿Creéis que alguien le echará de menos? – preguntaba ahora Reo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Tendrá que ejercitar sus ridículos músculos si quiere tener una posibilidad contra la ira de Akashi – sonrió ahora Eikichi.

El único que continuaba con su risa sin poder parar, era Kotaro desde su cierta distancia, pero al ver la enfurecida mirada de Akashi, la detuvo al instante y corrió hacia la puerta de su casa para encerrarse. No pensaba meterse ahora con su capitán.

Mayuzumi se detuvo al ver que Akashi se agachaba y abría su bolsa de deporte rebuscando entre la ropa. Por un instante dudó lo que buscaba, luego lo tuvo claro y el miedo se apoderó de él. Sus compañeros al verle tan pálido, miraron también hacia Akashi dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

\- Corramos – se escuchó susurrar a Reo.

Los tres salieron corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo antes de que Akashi sacase sus famosas tijeras. No perdió más tiempo y caminó de nuevo tras colocarse la bolsa ya cerrada al hombro. Ese chico no se le iba a escapar y seguramente, habría ido en busca de su equipo. Por suerte, sabía dónde solía reunirse el Seirin por las noches.

Furihata no dejó de correr en todo el trayecto hasta que vio a su equipo delante. Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de ver aquel uniforme del Seirin como hoy. ¿A quién se le ocurría lanzarse a besar a Akashi? Sólo a él y ahora… Akashi debía estar muy enfadado, tanto, que no dejaría pasar esa acción sin un castigo. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo como en aquel instante.

\- Chicos, esperadme – gritó Furihata haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hyuga.

\- Pues… tenéis que ayudarme. Akashi va a matarme.

Todos se sorprendieron. No podía haber hecho algo tan malo como para alterar a Akashi. Era Furihata, siempre temblaba de miedo al encontrarle. Todos sonrieron y le dieron una ligera palmada en la espalda tratando de animarle.

\- No exageres, Koki – exclamó Kagami – Akashi no da tanto miedo.

\- A ti casi te clava unas tijeras.

\- Cuando no me conocía – dijo con una sonrisa pero eso no calmaba a Furihata.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó intrigado Tetsu cerrando su libro.

\- Yo… yo… le he besado.

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás soltando las manos de la espalda de Furihata con rostros de terror excepto Tetsu, que seguía con su rostro inexpresivo mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Tú estás loco? – le gritó Kagami - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

\- ¿Y se ha dejado? – preguntó Tetsu una vez más con su inexpresión pero cierto toque en su voz que indicaba sorpresa.

\- Claro que no, se lo he robado.

Ahora todos dieron otro paso alejándose de él. Cada vez se complicaban más las cosas, ninguno de ellos podría interferir para disculparse con Akashi, eso debía haberle sacado de los nervios al pelirrojo.

\- Va a matarte – dijo Kagami de golpe asustando más al resto.

Akashi daba la esquina a la calle en ese preciso momento, con la bolsa al hombro y las tijeras en la mano. Al verle, todos empezaron a sudar asustados.

\- ¿Es que nunca deja en casa las tijeras? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Cuando jugaba con él, no las llevaba – aclaró Tetsu – fue a raíz de tu presentación que no se separa de ellas.

\- Genial – susurró Kagami preocupado – larguémonos de aquí, ya.

Kagami echó a correr, no era tan idiota como para quedarse allí viendo venir a Akashi con cara de pocos amigos y con tijeras en mano. Era un suicidio estar allí. Gritó un "Buena suerte, Koki" y se dedicó a correr calla abajo.

\- Ey – se quejó Furihata al verle desparecer, pero todos los demás empezaron también a gritar y correr calle abajo antes de que Akashi les alcanzase.

Furihata tuvo el tiempo justo de agarrarse a la camiseta de Tetsu, que en vez de correr, se marchaba caminando abriendo el libro de nuevo para empezar a leer. Se notaba que él nunca había sufrido la ira de Akashi y aun así, tampoco quería quedarse a experimentarla.

\- No te vayas, Tetsu, tienes que ayudarme. A ti te entenderá.

Tetsu miró los ojos de Akashi y aquella sonrisa macabra que llevaba en el rostro. Cerró el libro, soltó la mano de Furihata con suavidad y se colocó frente a él haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ha sido un placer haber jugado contigo – dijo haciendo temblar aún más a Furihata, el cabrón se estaba despidiendo de él.

\- ¿Pero qué haces, insensato? No te quedes aquí – le preguntó Kagami que había regresado y cogía a Tetsu como un saco de patatas para llevárselo – corre, Tetsu, corre.

Furihata miró asombrado a Tetsu encima de los fuertes hombros de Kagami, cómo levantaba la cabeza y se despedía con la mano de él mientras Kagami lo alejaba de la furia de Akashi. Furihata no podía estar más asustado y a la vez, más sorprendido, no podía creerse la tranquilidad de Tetsu, el terror que provocaba Akashi en todo el mundo y que en tres segundos… ese monstruo con tijeras estaría frente a él.

Al girarse, le vio muy cerca, adelantando pasos hacia él mientras este trataba de retroceder colocando las manos frente a su pecho y rostro como si eso fuera a impedirle a Akashi arremeter contra él.

\- Lo siento, Akashi – susurró – lo siento mucho, no era mi intención humillarte, ni dejarte en ridículo, ni nada así, yo sólo quería…

La espalda de Furihata chocó contra el muro de atrás, ya no podía irse más lejos. Se agachó dejando resbalar su espalda por el muro y cerró los ojos colocando sus manos encima de la cabeza tratando de evitar así la ira de Akashi, pero la sonrisa macabra de éste le indicaba que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Sintió que una mano cogía su muñeca apartando su mano del rostro y le levantaba la barbilla para que le mirase. Los ojos le lloraban por la frustración y la impotencia. La sonrisa de Akashi no se borraba de la cara y aquellas tijeras ahora estaban peligrosamente cerca de su cabello, con la mano que las sostenía apoyadas contra el muro.

\- ¿Has osado robarme un beso a mí? – preguntó Akashi con una profunda voz.

\- Lo siento. Dijiste que tenía que sacar valor.

\- ¿Eso es valor? – preguntó Akashi.

\- Sí – le dijo Furihata – porque llevas toda la tarde ignorándome, ni siquiera te has disculpado.

\- ¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué tendría que disculparme?

\- Porque me robaste la bebida que yo iba a coger, y luego cogiste el libro, además… te colaste en la fila.

Aquello sorprendió a Akashi. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que aquello hubiera ocurrido. Había cogido la primera botella que vio, el primer libro que Mayuzumi le pidió de la estantería y había ocupado el hueco tras un señor mayor. Aquella confesión tardía le hizo reír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Furihata todavía temblando.

\- ¿Te has callado todo el rato? Podías haberlo dicho.

Furihata miró las tijeras asustado. Seguían muy cerca de su oreja y eso no le gustaba nada, no tenía buena impresión de aquel objeto después de haber presenciado cómo casi se las clavó a Kagami una vez.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – preguntó confuso Furihata.

Akashi, al ver cómo miraba las tijeras con cautela y temor, sonrió.

\- Cobrarme lo que es mío – dijo muy seguro uniendo sus labios a los de ese chico.

Aquello asustó y asombró más a Furihata. No esperaba algo así y menos de Akashi. El pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a que ese chico sin más le robase un beso, iba a pagar lo que había hecho y tendría que devolverle con creces lo que le había "robado", porque ese asunto no quedaría sin castigo.

Furihata, ni quiso ni podría haberse movido. Akashi lo tenía bien sujeto contra aquel muro, pero, aunque no hubiera sido así, tampoco habría hecho nada para impedirlo. Estaba incluso por encima de sus sueños el haber creído que tenía una mínima posibilidad de que Akashi le besase y habría muerto feliz en sus manos habiéndole robado aquel beso, pero esto era más de lo que jamás imaginó. Simplemente, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, dejó que Akashi tomase el control de todo como siempre hacía, porque Akashi quisiera o no, no podía dejar que nadie dominase por encima de él.

Se removió algo nervioso al sentir la lengua de Akashi entrando sin permiso alguno en su boca, entrelazando la lengua con la suya. Tan sólo escuchó el ruido del metal golpeando el suelo de aquel callejón y es que Akashi había soltado las tijeras. Abrió los ojos tan sólo un segundo, pero descubrió que Akashi, los había cerrado disfrutando de aquel beso en el que imponía su ritmo, así que decidió dejarse llevar. Era imposible luchar contra el " _Emperador_ ".

Al separarse, Akashi comprobó con orgullo el rubor en las mejillas de aquel chiquillo, el temblor que había producido en sus rodillas y que amenazaban con doblarse y caerse. Un par de segundos pasaron mientras los dos se miraban fijamente, perdiéndose el uno en la mirada del otro. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de Furihata, un chiquillo que seguía sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus piernas terminaron de flaquear y fue Akashi quien sujetó con sus brazos la cintura del joven evitando que se desplomase por completo.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Akashi con una sonrisa.

\- No – dijo Furihata asombrado por todo aquello - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me besas?

\- Me lo debías. Nadie me roba un beso y se larga sin más. He venido a recuperar lo que es mío y ese beso… lo era. Pero todo tiene un castigo…

\- ¿Un castigo?

\- Sí – sonrió Akashi – me debes más que un simple beso.

Furihata enrojeció al instante de escuchar aquello y más cuando sintió que el pulgar de Akashi rozaba bajo la camiseta su cintura, sosteniéndole aún con fuerza para evitar que cayese.

\- Yo… ya te he devuelto lo que querías, Akashi – le dijo Furihata.

\- Cierto. Lo diré de otra forma… has hecho que me fije en ti y quiero conocer más cosas tuyas. Sacar un poco de valentía puede tener su recompensa, ¿no crees? Nadie había hecho algo tan absurdo como lo que tú has hecho – sonrió Akashi – nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a besarme sin más.

\- No te besé sin más. Me enamoré de ti desde el día en que acompañé a Tetsu a vuestra reunión, desde el día en que atacaste a Kagami con esas tijeras, pero tú no te fijarías en alguien como yo.

\- Ahora lo estoy haciendo. ¿Quieres conocerme de verdad o no?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. ¿Soy tu nuevo juguete?

\- No. Yo no tengo juguetes. Siempre hablo muy en serio.

\- ¿También cuando traes unas tijeras?

\- Eso era para alejar a la gente de ti. Has venido corriendo a buscar auxilio de mí como si fuera un monstruo, que en realidad en parte lo soy – sonrió Akashi – entiendo que me teman y en parte me gusta que lo hagan. A ti te mostraré otra faceta que nadie ha visto, sólo si quieres verla.

\- Sí – aclaró Furihata – quiero verla.

\- Entonces acompáñame.

Akashi tomó la mano de un nervioso Furihata y se lo llevó consigo caminando por las calles de Tokio. Aquella primavera estaba siendo lluviosa pero por suerte para ellos, hoy el tiempo les había dado una tregua y los árboles estaban más hermosos que nunca. Los paseos se llenaban de los débiles pétalos de cerezos que caían cuando soplaba la más mínima brisa. Uno de ellos cayó sobre la mano que Akashi había colocado sobre los hombros de un ruborizado Furihata.

Un segundo contempló aquel pétalo que permanecía sereno e impasible en contacto con su piel y se dio cuenta de algo. A veces, las cosas más frágiles eran las más hermosas, como aquellos pétalos que caían al mínimo contacto pero que llenaban todo Japón de esplendor. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que así era Furihata, tímido, frágil, introvertido, pero atractivo, tenía una paz y tranquilidad que le llamaba la atención.

Pararon en un local a comprar unos omelette de arroz ya que a Furihata parecían encantarle. Se los comieron de camino hacia la casa de Seijuuro, aunque no tuvieron prisa. Era la primera vez que Akashi se tomaba un descanso, que paseaba tranquilamente con alguien y era posible que se acostumbrase a esa sensación, a la paz que le transmitía ese chico. Akashi miró el título del libro que se podía ver a través de la leve abertura de la cremallera de la bolsa de su chico.

\- ¿Te gusta leer? – preguntó.

\- A veces. Soy parte del comité de la biblioteca en el Seirin.

\- Ya veo – sonrió Akashi.

\- ¿Ahora de qué te ries?

\- Acabo de comprender algo… tus nervios estando rodeado de tanta gente. En la biblioteca no hay nada parecido a los gritos de una cancha. Se te irá pasando a medida que juegues, ya lo verás.

\- Has dicho que podría conocer alguna faceta tuya, pero lo único que haces es intentar descubrirme a mí.

\- Sólo intento averiguar… el motivo para que me llames tanto la atención – le susurró seductoramente en el oído – y creo que ya lo sé.

Furihata se ruborizó aún más al escuchar aquel susurro, al sentir los sensuales labios de Akashi rozando su oreja. Dudaba realmente de las intenciones de Akashi, no estaba seguro si realmente estaba interesado en él o sólo iba a ser uno más en su lista de conquistas, si es que Akashi tenía algo como eso, algo que a veces dudaba.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – preguntó Akashi deteniéndose junto a la puerta de su casa.

\- No es nada – mintió Furihata.

\- Sí es algo, ¿crees que no lo veo? Tienes dudas e imagino por dónde van. Me gusta la gente con dignidad – comentó Akashi con seriedad – no busco a nadie porque sí, si te he invitado a venir conmigo, es porque creo que eres la persona indicada para mí.

Aquello hizo sonreír durante un segundo a Furihata. Realmente se castigaba mentalmente por haber dudado de Akashi. Él era de esa clase de chicos que no estarían con alguien por estar, era de los chicos que siempre tenían un motivo y era posible… que por primera vez, Akashi pudiera fijarse en alguien de clase inferior a la suya pero que le llamase la atención. Quizá era cierto que realmente quería conocerle y podrían ser algo más que amigos, algo más que simples conocidos. Era posible… que pudieran llegar a tener algo serio.

Akashi abrió la puerta de entrada y le cedió el paso a Furihata, quien se quitó los zapatos enseguida. La casa de Seijuro era grande, tal y como pensaba. Toda una casa al más puro estilo tradicional, pero desierta. Supo enseguida que el padre de Akashi rara vez se encontraría por allí. Seijuro tomó la mano de Furihata una vez más y al encontrarse con el primer sirviente, le indicó que no les molestasen. La mujer hizo una reverencia y continuó con sus tareas.

Cuando entró por la habitación de Akashi, éste aprovechó para dejar la bolsa en el suelo y apartarla hasta el armario empujándola con el pie. Ni siquiera a Furihata le dio tiempo a quitarse la suya cuando Akashi ya había cogido el asa de su hombro y la había dejado en uno de los rincones. Mientras Akashi se quitaba la chaqueta del Rakuzan, Furihata observaba el tablero de Shogi. No pudo evitar sonreír, Akashi parecía un buen estratega y no le sorprendía que le gustasen esa clase de juegos.

\- ¿Te gusta el Shogi? – preguntó Akashi.

\- Sí, aunque no soy muy bueno.

\- Eso no se lo puede permitir un buen base – sonrió Akashi – puedo enseñarte a jugar.

\- ¿A cambio de qué?

\- A cambio de que juegues conmigo – sonrió – casi siempre estoy solo y es aburrido jugar si muevo ambas fichas.

\- Te aburrirás, ya te he dicho que no soy muy bueno.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que seas bueno? – preguntó Akashi sonriendo.

\- En biología – aclaró con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Akashi.

\- ¡ _Oh_! Eso suena tentador. Tendré que averiguar cuán bueno eres – aclaró Akashi apartando el tablero del medio para poder acercarse a besarle.

Pese a que Furihata se refería a la asignatura de biología, tampoco pensó discutirle aquello a Akashi. Muchas veces había soñado con un momento así y ahora que por fin podía alcanzarlo, no rompería el encanto del momento. Dejó que Akashi le tumbase sobre el tatami de su habitación aprisionándole con su cuerpo. No era más alto que él ni mucho menos, pero se notaba que el ejercicio que realizaba con su equipo era más intenso que el del Seirin.

Sus labios eran finos pero sensuales, dominantes como el propio carácter del pelirrojo, atrayente como sus enigmáticos ojos, pasional, como el mismo color de su cabello. La suave piel de sus manos recorrió, sobre la camiseta, aquella estrecha cintura hasta llegar al límite de la ropa. Subió con cautela y delicadeza la camiseta, arrastrándola con las manos en su camino de subida.

El rubor no se hizo esperar en Furihata al darse cuenta dónde acabaría todo aquello pero tampoco le importó mucho cuando vio la mirada de Akashi, por fin le miraba a él, solamente a él. Un segundo es lo que Akashi dudó, un segundo fue lo que tardó en arrepentirse de aquel acelerón y entrelazar su mano con la de Furihata, alejándose así de aquella camiseta que ya estaba prácticamente por la mitad de los abdominales del chico.

Furihata sonrió, era la primera vez que veía una leve duda en Akashi, siempre parecía tenerlo todo controlado, planeado y planificado al mínimo detalle, pero esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, no lo había preparado y no estaba completamente seguro. Fue esta vez Furihata quien decidió mostrar una vez más un poco del valor que había conseguido reunir y movió la mano deshaciendo el entrelazado de sus dedos para dirigirla hasta el rostro del pelirrojo, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza y aproximándole hacia él para besarle una vez más.

Akashi entendió aquel gesto volviendo entonces a terminar de subir la camiseta para quitársela. Furihata le ayudó incorporándose un momento y volviendo a tumbarse al instante siguiente, sintiendo una vez más el pecho de Akashi impactar contra el suyo. Al ver el pelirrojo que Furihata seguía con sus nervios, fue él mismo quien se incorporó para quitarse la camiseta y lanzarla junto a la suya al tatami.

El único ruido que escuchaban era el de aquel junco del estanque que al llenarse, bajaba golpeando contra la roca para volver a subir. Era relajante y a la vez, les ayudaba a acompasar el ritmo.

Fue el mismo Akashi quien al ver lo paralizado y vergonzoso que estaba Furihata, tomó su muñeca y le atrajo la mano hasta su abdominal para que lo tocase sin problemas. Furihata no podía ponerse más rojo que en aquel momento, notando los abdominales de Akashi bajo la palma de su mano, la suavidad de su blanca piel, la intensidad de su mirada y la calidez de su sonrisa.

\- No tengo las tijeras a mano, tranquilo – intentó bromear con él Akashi, algo que hizo sonreír a Furihata.

\- Eso es tranquilizador – comentó con sinceridad.

Los besos entre ambos se fueron haciendo con el paso de los segundos más pasionales, menos vergonzosos y más salvajes. Lo único que ambos parecían reprimir eran los gemidos, guardándoselos el uno al otro impidiendo que se escuchasen por vergüenza a mostrar sus sentimientos. Akashi por miedo a parecer débil, Furihata por miedo a lo que pudiera pensar de él si llegaba a demostrarle otro más de sus puntos débiles. Sería un paso que ambos esperarían superar con el tiempo y la madurez de su relación, pero un punto, al que hoy apenas le daban importancia, porque sólo había una cosa que les interesase, estar juntos.

Furihata se puso más nervioso cuando escuchó cómo los ágiles dedos de Akashi jugaban con el dobladillo de su pantalón de deporte y lentamente, iba bajando centímetro a centímetro hasta dejarle los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. No pudo evitar bajar su mano hacia su entrepierna, colocándola por encima de su ropa interior como si quisiera esconder su miembro con aquel gesto, pero Akashi, descubriendo su intención, cogió la mano del chico metiéndola bajo su propia ropa para que cogiera aquel miembro que empezaba a excitarse.

El rubor no podía llegar a un nivel más alto para Furihata, pero la sonrisa de Akashi decía todo. Ya no había marcha atrás y éste era uno de esos momentos en los que tendría que sacar el valor para obtener lo que quería, así que Furihata cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando ver al pelirrojo, pero moviendo su mano, acariciando aquel miembro que se excitaba poco a poco cada vez más entre las caricias que le ofrecía.

Akashi aprovechó el momento para humedecer sus dedos y terminar de deshacerse de la última prenda que le quedaba puesta a su amante. Introdujo uno de los dedos en él con cuidado, observando con deleite el fruncir del entrecejo de su chico al sentir la intromisión, escuchado cómo trataba de aguantar una mezcla de gemido y quejido. Movió el dedo unos cuantos minutos y entonces, introdujo el siguiente repitiendo la operación hasta conseguir dilatarle lo suficiente. Tenía una cosa clara por la presión que sentía sobre sus dedos, ese chico estaba muy nervioso y era su primera vez.

\- Necesito que te relajes todo lo que puedas – comentó Akashi.

\- Vale – fue lo único que articuló Furihata con los ojos cerrados.

Akashi separó la mano del chico de su miembro y con un par de movimientos más, se posicionó para entrar, elevando las piernas de Furihata por encima de sus hombros para tener mejor acceso. El primer contacto hizo que Furihata se tensase al momento. Apenas había entrado la punta pero él ya estaba haciendo fuerza.

\- Relájate – le repitió Akashi.

\- Lo siento – aclaró Furihata relajándose una vez más, aunque a medida que iba entrando, iba tensándose una vez más, por lo que Akashi tenía que ir recordándole que destensase los músculos.

Era obvio que le dolía, los inicios siempre eran dolorosos y más las primeras veces que se mezclaba con la incertidumbre, las dudas y el miedo. Se movió hacia atrás saliendo de él poco a poco y volviendo a introducirse una vez más hasta que sintió que las paredes de aquel chico se ensanchaban. Tardó unos minutos en conseguir que se relajase por completo, en obtener el primero gemido que Furihata trató de ocultar mordiendo su muñeca, pero que igualmente, llegó a oídos del pelirrojo sacándole una sonrisa de autocomplacencia. Sólo entonces, Akashi se permitió regalarle un par de sus jadeos, se permitió dejarle escuchar lo mucho que le excitaba tenerle así, algo que también sacó una sonrisa en Furihata.

La velocidad fue en aumento aunque por placer puro de Akashi. Furihata estaba demasiado nervioso como para disfrutar por completo aquel acto, pero Akashi estaba dispuesto a repetirlo las veces que hicieran falta hasta que ese chico se soltase por completo y dejase de temblar y tener miedo a su lado.

Trató de calmarse cuando sintió que estaba cerca, ralentizando sus movimientos para evitar eyacular antes que su chico, antes que el que iba a ser su novio, porque lo tenía decidido… iba a intentar algo serio con él, con el único que se había atrevido a robarle un beso frente a todo su equipo.

Al final, tras el esfuerzo de Akashi por acompasar y frenar sus impulsos, consiguió que Furihata se corriera antes que él, por lo que pudo dejarse llevar finalmente. Tan sólo descansaron unos segundos tumbados allí desnudos en aquel tatami, luego se ducharon en el aseo privado de Akashi y éste acompañó a Furihata a su casa.

Durante el camino, Furihata dudaba, quizá era la última vez que estaría con Akashi, la primera y la última… pero cuando llegó al portal de su casa, una frase le extrañó y le alegró.

\- Mañana a las seis vendré a recogerte – le aclaró.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- A las seis – le repitió – tengo entrenamiento a las cuatro, así que vendré a las seis cuando acabe de ducharme y tendremos una cita.

\- ¿Una…cita? – preguntó atónito.

\- Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Prefieres cine o ir a tomar un helado?

\- No lo sé… - dijo confundido.

\- Entonces ambas – sonrió Akashi – nos vemos mañana.

\- Espera… - dijo saliendo tras él, pero resbaló en el escalón y cayó de morros haciendo que Akashi se girase. No puedo evitar sonreír, siempre que lo tenía enfrente, ese chico tropezaba y acababa en el suelo - ¡ _Ay_! – se quejó pero Akashi se reía.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con esa costumbre tuya de tirarte al suelo cada vez que me ves – sonrió Akashi bromeando, haciendo sonreír a Furihata.

\- ¿Estamos saliendo? – preguntó de golpe Furihata.

\- Sí. ¿No? – preguntó ahora Akashi - ¿O es que no quieres? ¿Tan malo soy en la cama?

\- No – sonrió Furihata – me alegra salir contigo. Te espero a las seis.

\- Claro. A las seis en punto. No me hagas esperar, lo detesto.

\- Estaré preparado.

Akashi ayudó a Furihata a ponerse en pie y luego empezó a caminar calle arriba. Tenía que coger un metro todavía para volver a casa y ya era muy tarde. Pronto dejarían de pasar. Al final de la calle, Akashi se giró dándose cuenta de que Furihata aún no se había movido de la puerta, le observaba y por primera vez, en vez de darle la espalda, se giró y elevó su mano despidiéndose de él, porque al día siguiente… volverían a encontrarse.

 **Fin**


End file.
